In the full moon
by bbrae-obsessed
Summary: Beastboy finds himself haunted by his primal side. Can he stop it? Or is he going to need help from his all-time crush Raven? A Bbrae fic
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own a hover board,fidget spinner or teen titans.

 **Author's Note:** This is my very first Fic. And i would appreciate it alot if you comment on this chapter. Maybe leave a suggestion, give some constructive criticism (that's _always_ welcomed) even follow the story.

 **The** **First Kill**

The silence of the night was disturbed by a howl in the distance. Perched on the top of a cliff was a green beast. A creature unlike anyone has ever seen before. On it's hind legs it would be around 7'5. On all fours,6'3. It's humongous form was covered in a green hide. It's eyes were completely blank. Nothing but white. How it was capable of seeing was beyond human knowledge.

This beast was not "Garfield Logan" or "Beastboy" as he would put it. It was none other than " _The Beast"_ Lately, when beastboy would fall to sleep, The Beast would take over. He was completely oblivious to the fact that The Beast would take over his body. The only way he would know, is when he wakes up and finds himself in the middle of the forest. He would then go to the Tower and tell the rest of the Titans he was taking a walk around. He would say he couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk. All the other Titans believed this story... except Raven. She knew something was off. But she didn't want to push it. She figured 'If it was something serious, Beastboy wouldn't keep it a secret.' She had no idea how _wrong_ she was.

So that's how it went for the past 4 months. Beastboy would go to sleep,The Beast would take over. It wouldn't hunt for anything though. It would just run around and howl. Beastboy thought since it never hurt anything it wouldn't be a problem.

That night however, The Beast had somthing else in store. It jumped down the cliff and landed gracefully on it's legs. Just then, he heard something eating grass. ' ** _Deer_** ' it thought. It started creeping to the unsuspecting animal. It then hurled itself to the deer and bit down it's neck. When the creature died, The Beast decided to consume the entire meal. After that it fell asleep.

Beastboy woke up to the smell of blood." Ugh. Dude where am i?" When he woke up he was horrified. Blood was scattered on the floor and on him. Pieces of flesh were all over the place. Beastboy just sat there as realization took over his feature. "No" he whispered.

Dun. Dun. Duuuuun. **What will Beastboy do now? Will he get some help or will he keep this to himself. Find out in Next Chapter of "In the full moon"**.


	2. It was just one timeright?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans if i did,the show would revolve around BBRAE

Author's Note;Please be aware,there will be **_one_** cuss in here.

Chapter 2: It was just one time...right?

Beastboy woke up to the smell of blood "Ugh.Dude where am I?"When he woke up he was horrified. Blood was scattered on thr floor and on him. Pieces of flesh were all over the place. Beastboy just sat there as realization took over his feature. "No" he whispered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beastboy was still on the ground. Horrified into place "No,no,no,no" He repeated over and over until his communicator buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and saw Robin's name. "Fuck, what do i say?"

He picked up the communicator with a nervous smile "Uh...Hey dude."

Robin's face was emotionless."Beastboy, report back to the Tower. Plasmus is attacking the city."

"Are all of you going to be there?" Beastboy asked scared about what his friends would think if they saw him like that. 'What would Raven think? She would think i'm a monster ans never see me the same way again not that she even sees me in any way.'

"No" Robin cut off his chain of thoughts. "Starfire,Cyborg,and I are going to fight Plasmus. Only Raven is at the tower"

"Why Raven?" Beastboy asked nervously.

"She said she sensed you were troubled last night. So she volunteered to stay at the tower."

"Oh" Beastboy said not really knowing what to say.

"Beastboy,"Robin said more softly, dropping the stone face."Were you troubled? You know you can tell me. I'm not only your leader,I'm your friend."

"N-no,i'm fine. I'm sure R-Raven made a mistake"

"Okay Beasboy. If you say so."

"Yeah"

"I'll tell Raven you're okay so she can help us with Plasmus." Robin said. Although he didn't buy what Beastboy said.

"Yeah. You do that." Beastboy said. Happy that no one would see him covered in blood

"Alright. Robin out."

Robin disappeared from the screen. Beasboy sighed

"I can't believe i did this" He said referring to the bloody mess infront of him. "Why did i even do it!?"

" **You know why you did it**."Said a freakishly deep voice

"What! Who said that?"

" **You know, you are dense**. **I'm the one you call 'The Beast' and i must say, great choice of words**."

"Dude why did you do what you did. And since when do you talk?"

" **Like i said before Changeling, you know _why._** **Second, I always talked.** **I just never had a reason to. Understand?"**

"What do you mean i know why?" Beastboy said both scared and confused.

" **I am you child**. **I felt like eating te deer. And if i did, you did**."

"You are insane." Beastbiy said through clenched teeth.

The Beast chuckled." **If I am insane,you are insane too. Don't forget we are the same."**

"No we are not. I would never do that"

" **Yeah, keep telling yourself that.** "The Beast said

"Whatever just leave me alone"Beasboy demanded.

" **Suit yourself**."The Beast said before it stopped talking altogether.

"Bruh what am i gonna do about this? Guess i should go clean myself up before the others get back to the tower. How can i live with myself?"Beastboy said depressed

After the shower

"I should really do something about this. But what do i do?"

All of a sudden,the elevator opens and 4 heroes are there covered in green blob.

"I am never doing that again" Robin said

"Nobody asked you to do it Rob." Cyborg grumbled.

"Well it was either that or the total destruction of Jump City!"

"I think you are kind of exaggerating oh great and fearless leader." Raven said sarcastically.

"Yo. What's all the arguing about?" Beastboy said trying to hide his distressed emotions.

That didn't pass Raven though.

"Well you see, Robin here decided to throw a bird-a-rang at Plasmus. And do you know what happened? He _exploded_. All over _us."_ Cyborg said through clenched teeth.

"Well what did you _want_ me to do Cyborg"

"I don't know. Anything other than what you did"

"Well if you had _done_ something, we wouldn't be in this situa-

"Enough." Raven warned

"I don't like the way this feels so i'm going to take a shower."

She was going to exit the common room when she turned and looked at Beastboy.

"Are you okay Beastboy?"

"Y-yeah! Why wouldn't i be!"

"...No reason"

Then she turned and left.

"Friend Beastboy,please Raven has said that you might have been in the distress. Are you truly okay?" Starfire asked anxiously.

"I just said that i am."

"I don't know B. Something seems off. Are you sure you're okay?" Cyborg asked his best friend.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Can everyone stop asking me that question! I can take care of myself okay!" Beastboy said aggravated and left the room.

"Did I say something of the wrong?"

"We all did Star" Robin said calming his girlfriend down.

Meanwhile, with Raven

'I wonder what's wrong with Beastboy.' Raven thought as she entered her room.

'I could have sworn i felt something out of place with him just now.' 'But why would he lie'

Raven thought to herself trying to put the pieces together. 'I'll just ask him after my shower' She stepped into her personal bathroom and took a shower.

After the shower

Raven stood infront of Beastboy's door and softly knocked.

"Come in" She heard.

She walked in and saw beastboy at the bottom of his bunk bed reading a comic

"Oh, hi Rae-ven. Wasn't expecting you"

Raven just stared

"What brought you here?" Beastboy asked nervously

"What is wrong with you. I can feel your emotions Beastboy. What _happened_ last night."

Beastbiy sighed "I'm fine R-"

"No. No you are not Beastboy. You can't lie to me"

"What does it even matter what happened to me! It's not like you care." Beastboy snapped.

"I'm just trying to help a friend. That's what friends do."

"Friend. Friend" Beastboy chuckled.

"I'm sorry _friend_ but friends aren't mean to their so called Friends Raven" Beastboy grumbled

"Well i'm sorry but if you weren't so annoying i wouldn't be mean to you friend." Raven said plainly.

"If i'm so annoying then why are you here."

"I'm trying to explain to you that i want to _help_."

"Raven i don't _need_ or _want_ your help."

"Well fine then. Have fun helping yourself."

Raven turned and slammed the door with her powers.

"What have i done." Beastboy sighed

"Why do i keep snapping at everyone. Especially _Raven_ of all people. oh well"

"I have to make sure The Beast doesn't kill anything else. God how will i do that". "I need help" Beastboy said aggravated with himself

With Raven

"I was just trying to help him out but if he insists i will leave him alone." Raven said softly to herslef as she walked to her room.

'Why am i even trying to help him?'

'Oh you know why' Love said in Raven's head.

"Not now Love leave me alone."

'No Raven you have to listen. You feel something for Beastboy. We all know that. stop trying to run away from your feelings.'

"Fine i admit i feel something for Beastboy but, it's not like he could feel anything remotely close. You heard what he told me. He said i was mean. And i am."

'You called him annoying and he is. But deep down, we both know you don't really have a problem with that.

"Whatever. Just stop talking"

"Fine. Bye Raven"

Raven reached her door opened it and fell face first into her bed. She then turned on her back and started thinking about Beastboy.

'I'm still going to help him. I just need to find out what the problem is.'

Raven then fell asleep while thinking this.

With Beastboy

'I'll tell Cy. He would understand. He wouldn't judge."

 **A/N- END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! AAAAND I MADE IT LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE. DID YOU NOTICE?. OH AND I ALSO PUT IN A TTG REFERENCE IN THERE. IF YOU FIND IT AND REVIEW IT I'LL GIVE YOU A DOUGHNUT *holds out virtual doughnuts* LOOKS TASTY DON'T THEY *says in a little creepy voice 'I HAVE ALL FLAVOURS'**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. SEE YOU NEXT TIME.


End file.
